fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the minor antagonist of Warner Bros' 2011 video game, The Little Elephant, and the main antagonist of its 2017 sequel, The Little Elephant 2. He is a sadistic, greedy, a bit pompous, and more abusive animal caretaker working for the Joker's Circus until his death. Biography ''The Little Elephant'' The unnamed ringmaster was one of the animal caretakers in the circus, but unlike his fellow co-workers, he is extremely abusive to the circus animals (mostly the elephants). He was only seen forcing the elephants to exit their box car until there was one left: Beakley. He tried to use his whip to force her out, but a komodo dragon named Ryunet arrives to the scene, telling the Ringmaster to stop. However, the Ringmaster refuses by mocking Ryunet over the loss of right arm and wife Annie (who died from a flu outbreak) before trying to whip the elephant mother, provoking an angry Ryunet to violently punch the Ringmaster in the face for it, humiliating him. Holt and his children soon learned that Beakley was acting strange because she has given birth to a new baby elephant named Cub. When the Ringmaster finds out about this, he cruelly picks on the baby elephant's large ears to scare him for fun, but this provoked an angry Beakley to grab the Ringmaster by the leg and violently throw him into a vat of water, leaving him humiliated once again. ''The Little Elephant 2'' The next morning, the Ringmaster started verbally kidnapping the animals for money, after ordering to get them out of their boxcar. When Ryunet witnessed this, he furiously tells the Ringmaster to go easy on the elephants and show them some respect, but the Ringmaster refuses by mocking Ryunet, causing several of Harley's co-workers to snicker. This prompted an annoyed Ryunet to stare at and sarcastically thank the Ringmster for this, implying that he strongly disapproves Joker's behavior towards him and the elephants. During the circus' next performance in Missouri, Cub became ridiculed by the audience after his ears are exposed to the public. the Ringmaster (with an evil smirk) taunts Beakley about the incident and that she can't do anything to protect her child. This provoked an enraged Beakley to burst into the tent to protect her son from the audience, right before Ryunet tried to calm her down by assuring that no one will hurt her son. However, witnessing this and wanting to get back at both the Ringmaster and Beakley for humiliating him, the Ringmaster comes out to the scene and takes out his whip, provoking the White Elephant, Cub's father, to go berserk. Ryunet angrily orders the Ringmaster to stop, but the latter refuses by calling Beakley a 'mad elephant'. This caused the White Elephant to knock over a large post, setting the tent to fall over and sending people into panic. During the animals' fight against Joker and Harley, the Ringmaster fearfully runs away and hides behind the bleachers, but laughing at everyone panicking as the lions comes up to the scene and attack everyone for food and mocking White Elephant once again, he is shocked and scared to see the post falling over to the bleachers, crushing him to death. Trivia Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Rogues Category:Vengeful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fantasy Villains